BENY
by Yunuen
Summary: Splinter descubre que dejar ver televisión a sus hijos de 5 años no es tan apropiado como esperaba. (Fic basado en 2k3)


-:-

**BENY**

Splinter estaba sentado sobre sus talones en un pedazo de alfombra. Con la espalda recta y sus puños apoyados en sus piernas, estaba absolutamente quieto y mirando al frente, hacia un punto fijo.

Él estaba solo en esa pequeña habitación, mientras tanto, había dejado a sus pequeños de 5 años en el cuarto contiguo junto con muchas crayolas, papeles y muchos juguetes también.

Si pensaste que Splinter estaba meditando… no estaba meditando.

Splinter estaba sentado sobre la alfombra porque estaba viendo un programa en la televisión que recién había descubierto, un programa llamado El Pecado de Oyuki.

El programa era en blanco y negro porque la televisión era en blanco. Era la primer televisión que tenían.

Splinter había conseguido la televisión en el basurero de la ciudad porque fue lo único que se le ocurrió para tener entretenidos a sus hijos.

Las crayolas, las hojas blancas y los muchos juguetes que había traído para ellos ya no contenían toda esa energía de sus pequeños, que cada día que pasaba, era más y más abrumadora. Sí jugaban y dibujan por un rato, pero ya ni siquiera tomaban la siesta de la tarde, y durante todo el día corrían, saltaban y gritaban por todos lados.

Y Splinter no podía seguirles el paso.

Entonces, una noche en la que había salido a la superficie, cuando pasaba por una ventana, se asomó con cautela y vio cómo unos niños humanos miraban un programa en la televisión a colores, y pensó que podría conseguir una televisión y así mantener quietos a sus niños.

Funcionó.

Aunque la televisión era en blanco y negro, sus niños se entretenían más de lo que esperaba con esos programas llamados caricaturas.

Así tuvo tiempo para sí mismo. Ya podía meditar durante más tiempo (más de los 15 minutos que se tomaba cada día hasta ese entonces), tomar té verde con calma y sin tener que estar asomándose cada minuto para asegurarse que sus niños se encontraban bien (su té terminaba enfriándose por las constantes interrupciones, y frío, ya no sabía igual), hasta podía tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para bañarse como debía ser en vez de quedar medio limpio, y todo por salir de prisa de la tina al haber escuchado un grito de alguno de sus hijos (o de todos como sucedía la mayor de las veces); llegaba escurriendo de agua todo su pelaje sólo para descubrir que Miguel Ángel gritaba de emoción por haber podido dibujar un avioncito en la pared.

La televisión había sido de mucha ayuda, y afortunadamente, las caricaturas no duraban todo el día (tampoco quería que sus hijos estuvieran frente a ésta todo el día).

Pero los niños no fueron los únicos en descubrir la entretención que podía brindar esa caja con imágenes.

Una vez, ya que habían terminado las caricaturas, Splinter tuvo curiosidad sobre qué otros programas podría haber, y cambiando de canales, encontró un programa que trataba sobre una geisha llamada Oyuki. El programa se llamaba El Pecado de Oyuki.

La trama se desarrollaba en un Japón antiguo, y Oyuki era una mujer que vivía con su hermano que era un ambicioso, y aprovechándose de la belleza de Oyuki, la obligó a convertirse en una geisha para explotarla, y con el dinero que ella ganaba, mantenía sus vicios.

Sea porque el programa (que más tarde descubriría que era una telenovela) se desarrollaba en Japón, o quizás por lo dramático que resultaba la vida de esa geisha, a Splinter lo cautivó la historia y continuó viéndola.

Y en ese momento que justamente está viendo El Pecado de Oyuki…

- ¡Yaaa! –

Splinter estaba tan concentrado viendo cómo la hermosa Oyuki bailaba con su atuendo de geisha, que dio un salto por el repentino gritó, pero de inmediato se puso de pie y salió corriendo a ver qué le había sucedido a sus hijos.

Y con horror descubrió que…

- ¡Yaa! -

… había sido otra falsa alarma.

Splinter suspiró de alivio.

Miguel Ángel y Rafael se empujaban uno al otro; estaban peleando.

- Mis niños están peleando. – se dijo Splinter.

Estuvo a punto de separar a sus dos niños, pero algo había de diferente en esa riña, así que observó un poco más, aunque sintió que sus nervios iban a causarle una grave jaqueca.

- ¡Soy más fuedte que tú Luke! – dijo Rafael; no podía pronunciar bien la letra "r".

- ¡No me vas a ganar Han Solo! – dijo Miguel Ángel con un claro tono retador en su vocecita.

Por un segundo Splinter quedó confundido que sus dos hijos se llamaran así y no por sus nombres, pero recordó que hace unos días todos habían visto una película sobre guerras espaciales que se llamaba Star Wars.

- Luke y Han Solo… -

Y se alegró mucho.

¡Sus hijos no estaban peleando, estaban jugando a ser esos personajes!

Aun así, tuvo que asegurarse que no se lastimaran.

- Rafael, Miguel Ángel – se acercó a ellos y los separó – tengan cuidado, que pueden lastimarse. –

- ¡Veda, papá – le dijo Rafael - que Han Solo es más fuedte que Luke! –

Rafael quería que su padre le diera la razón a él.

- ¡Luke es más fuerte que Han Solo! ¿Verdad papá? – y Miguel Ángel también esperaba que su padre le diera a él la razón.

Splinter iba dar su respuesta, pero entonces tuvo una idea, algo que no había considerado.

Quizás era el momento perfecto para que sus hijos comenzarán con el entrenamiento de Ninjistu.

- Podemos averiguarlo. –

- ¿Sí? –

- Yo les enseñaré a pelear como lo hacen Luke y Han Solo. –

Los niños miraron a su padre con unos ojos inmensos de sorpresa, pero en el siguiente parpadeo, estalló un grito de júbilo.

- ¡EEEEEEEHHHHH! –

Hasta que los niños dejaron de dar brinquitos de alegría, fue que Splinter pudo decirles algunas condiciones para que pudiesen llegar a ser tan fuertes como un Jedi.

- Voy a pedirles que dejen de empujarse. –

- Aaahh. – los niños se llevaron una decepción.

- Es mejor que hagan un dibujo de Luke y Han, y en cuanto terminen, les enseñaré a pelear como ellos pelean. –

- ¡EEEEEEEHHHHH! –

La alegría volvió a las tiernas caritas color verde, y los niños se apuraron a ir donde estaban las crayolas y las hojas de papel, y se tumbaron en el piso para comenzar a hacer sus dibujos.

Ya que estaba resuelta esa rencilla que pudo haber pasado a mayores, Splinter echó un vistazo a sus otros dos hijos.

Donatelo estaba armando algo con unos cuadritos que se ensamblaban entre sí, y Leonardo, tendido boca abajo, estaba dibujando.

Splinter se acercó con curiosidad pero en silencio para no interrumpir al joven artista (ya que Leonardo era el único que seguía teniendo interés en dibujar).

Leonardo había hecho varios dibujos. En uno había dibujado a su padre y a sus hermanos, en otro, él y sus hermanos jugaban a la pelota, y en el que estaba trabajando, su papá lo estaba empujando a él en un columpio, pero el pequeño niño no subía tan alto en el columpio.

El mes pasado, durante la noche, Splinter había llevado a sus hijos a un parque donde había juegos, y en el columpio él los empujaba, y Leonardo no quiso que lo empujara tan fuerte; no subió tan alto como sus hermanos.

Splinter dejó a su hijo para que siguiera dibujando; se alejó pensando que debería llevar de nuevo a sus niños a ese parque. Tal vez se debía al permanente encierro que sus niños ya no sabían cómo liberar toda esa energía, por eso es que ya no se quedaban quietos por mucho tiempo. Pensaría mejor esa ida al parque después de las primeras sesiones de entrenamiento.

Al llegar donde estaba el pequeño Donatelo, resultó que su hijo ya no estaba jugando con los diminutos cuadritos que se unían entre sí para formar alguna cosa que el niño imaginaba (Donatelo había sido el único que le había gustado armar cosas con esos cuadritos tan peculiares).

Pero Splinter no tuvo que buscar a su hijo.

Donatelo llegó corriendo y se sentó en el suelo junto a lo que había armado, pero no había regresado solo.

- ¡Mira Benator! ¡Pude armar una Speeder Bike! – dijo el pequeño Donatelo con mucho orgullo a "alguien" en particular.

Splinter se acercó más y descubrió que su hijo había armado, con los cuadritos, un vehículo muy parecido a los que habían salido en la película de Star Wars.

Al parecer esa película había influenciado mucho a sus hijos más que entretenerlos por un par de horas: a unos les había dado por ser unos poderosos guerreros, y a otro por ser un armador de increíbles vehículos.

Splinter se acuclilló al lado de Donatelo.

- Es… un carro muy bonito, hijo. – titubeó al no saber cómo llamar al curioso vehículo.

- No es un carro, papá, es una Speeder Bike. –

- Speeder Bike. – repitió Splinter.

- Sí, y a Benator también le gustó. –

Splinter descubrió que su pequeño se refería a su oso de peluche color café claro.

No sabía que se llamaba así.

- Pero yo quería – dijo el pequeño Donatelo ahora con un tono de tristeza – hacer una Speeder Bike en la que pudiera subirse Benator. –

- Veré si puedo conseguir más piezas. –

La carita de Donatelo irradió una inmensa alegría y se arrojó al cuello de su padre.

- ¡Gracias papá! –

Luego tomó al oso de peluche.

- ¿Oíste, Benator? Papá traerá más piezas de Lego y podré crear una Speeder Bike para ti. –

Donatelo se puso de pie y, haciendo un raro ruido con la boca, levantó al oso de peluche como si volara.

- ¡BBBBBBRRRRR! –

Splinter se puso de pie dispuesto a terminar de ver El Pecado de Oyuki, esperando no haberse perdido de algo importante, pero había algo más que debía atender.

- Quizás pueda – Donatelo seguía emocionado y le dijo al oso – crear una nave Benator. ¿Qué te parece, Benator? -

Entonces el oso se llamaba igual que una nave, pero, ¿qué era esa nave?

- ¿Qué es una nave Benator, hijo? –

El oso dejó de volar por los aires y Donatelo se volvió para explicarle a su padre.

- Es una enorme nave que lanza rayos láser… ¡PIU! ¡PIU! ¡PIU! –

Ahora Donatelo sostenía al oso con un brazo y de uno de sus dedos de la otra mano lanzaba rayos láser.

Splinter se dio cuenta que debía tener cuidado con los programas que vieran sus hijos, definitivamente.

- Y te gustó esa nave, por eso nombraste de la misma manera a tu oso. –

- Sí. –

Y definitivamente su hijo era muy pequeño para entusiasmarse con naves de guerra.

- ¿Qué tal si lo llamas Beny? – a Splinter le pareció que "Benator" era un nombre poco apropiado para un oso de peluche.

Donatelo dejó de lanzar rayos láser con su dedito y miró a su padre.

- ¿Beny? –

- Es más corto y fácil de decir. –

Donatelo puso el oso frente a sus ojos y lo miró fijamente.

- Beny… ¡Me gusta! -

Contento, Donatelo regresó juntó a las piezas de Lego que quedaron para ver si podría armar otra Speeder Bike.

Splinter suspiró aliviado de que su hijo había aceptado el ligero cambio en el nombre de su oso de peluche.

Regresó a ver la televisión pensando que de ahora en adelante vigilaría con más cuidado los programas que dejaría ver a sus pequeños.

-:-

Yo empecé a ver tele desde los 3 años, pero no nada más veía caricaturas sino todo tipo de programas, desde documentales, series, hasta telenovelas. Lo único que he dejado de ver son las telenovelas porque ya no las hacen como antes, como la de El Pecado de Oyuki. Trataba sobre una geisha a pesar de haber sido creada en México (es la única telenovela mexicana que recuerdo que me gustó) de hecho, tuvo mucho éxito a nivel mundial, hasta la transmitieron en Japón.

Esta telenovela me gustó para que fuera la primera que vio Splinter y fue por ella que se enganchó a las telenovelas.

Por cierto, Benator es una palabra en latín y quiere decir Cazador.

Muchas gracias por leer.

^.^


End file.
